The Innocent and The Jack Frost
by LoveStoryFreak113
Summary: They meet, they fall in love. Classic story but with a little twist. They started out as friends, she was an innocent, a queen and the perfect picture of an angel. He was, well, Jack Frost, no description. The guardian of fun who decided since the moment he met Elsa, he will bring out the blonde's fun side. And show her how to have fun his way. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

I smiled at Anna as we spun around a couple more times before I decided I was tired and wanted to turn in. Anna, of course, wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea but I ignore her opinion neither way and started to walk towards the castle, I was half way through my 4th step before I felt a yank in my arm, obviously Anna, pulling me back. With each step I took I nearly fell because of the ice.

"But Elsa, this is a celebration! Now everyone knows that you're not a monster and you're really nice!" I stared in disbelief at her poor choice of words. But I shook it off and broke into laughter as Anna joined me too.

"Anna just calm down, I promise you, this won't be the last time we have a celebration." I smiled softly at Anna, who's face expression was relaxed from laughing.

As I started to walk towards the castle again I felt a force of wind that blown me back and made me drop to the ground. Then all the laughing and chatting was gone. All gone. The entire courtyard was just filled with silence.

A few people rushed to help me but I managed to pick myself up from the floor without anyone's help. I looked straight ahead of me, trying to catch what blew me back, causing me to fall. All I saw, though, was a boy, a creature with lots of colourful feathers, an old man with a long beard who looks... A little bit like.. Santa Clause? I honestly don't know. And a... Kangaroo

"Oh my god! Are you Jack Frost?!" Olaf blurted out.

I have to admit the boy was quite attractive, he had white hair that glisten in the sun and his pale lips formed a thin line. His eyes were a bright shade of blue, ones that are quite similar to mine. In fact, the his icy blue eyes almost matches mine. His skin was pale, very much like me, but they had a shade of cream mixed into them which makes him look more human then me. I just look very pale, almost white but not quite.

The boy smiled and replied. "In the flesh."

"Hi! I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!" Olaf said, opening his arms widely, as if expecting a hug from a complete stranger. And to my surprise Olaf clutched his legs tightly, and the boy actually returned the hug.

He chuckled as Olaf let go. Then Olaf started saying "Hi! I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!" to all of them and hugging them. Then the boy started walking towards me.

I didn't know why put I suddenly felt a weird feeling in my stomach, I straighten up and tried to ignore the fact that my palms were sweating.

"Hi." He said as he stopped right in front of me. His voice sounded low and smooth and all together gorgeous. A smirk was plastered on his face.

No, what am I thinking? I am a queen. I shouldn't be worrying about all these things.

"Hello." I said, simply.

There was a moment of awkward silence. At least I thought it was awkward.

"I'll have you know I'm the queen." I said sternly, my heart was pounding, I'm not sure what is happening to me but I know it isn't something good. Or at least I think so. I held my breath, hoping that he wouldn't notice how nervous I was. I didn't know what was happening to me nor did I like it.

"Oh, ok, your majesty." He said as he bowed, his right arm was wrapped around his stomach and his left was still clutching his wooden staff. I observed the wooden staff, it was quite extraordinary. It had a curve at the end and an undeniably beautiful pattern that twisted and twirled around the staff's width.

Something about the tone of his voice tells me that he was mocking me, but I decided to ignore that.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said, simply. His smirk was still there, it never left the corner of his mouth.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I said, straightening my back a little more.

"Cool, I'm a guardian. Not that it's very awesome anymore compared to being a queen." He spoke quickly. I barely understood anything he said but I nodded anyways.

"So, who are those... I would say people but I'm not sure if I can count them as people." I said slowly. I instantly regret saying that. I knew it sounded rude but right now that's not my number 1 problem. I'm the queen of Arendelle and I have to remember that. A queen must be poised and elegant.

"Don't worry about it, they're also guardians. That fairy is Toothiana, well known as the tooth fairy. The old man is Santa Clause," That makes a lot more sense now, but I never expected that the tooth fairy is.. Well I never expected their appearance to be like this. Jack continued pointing at the last one standing there, the one that looked like a kangaroo. "And that's E. Aster Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny." He finished.

"Oh, well thats, umm, interesting." I said, lost in thought about what these guys were doing here.

"You looked confused." His icy blue eyes flickered underneath the bright yellow sun. I felt like I was melting (now I know how Olaf feels without that snow cloud), heat was rising up into my cheeks. But I quickly shook it off.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. Trying to ignore the weird feeling in my stomach.

"Well... That's a, uh, it's a long story." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with an unsure look on his face.

"Alright.." I said slowly and quietly.

"Anyways, this looks like a nice place." Jack looked a few years younger then me, approximately 17 or 18. Although I would never admit it out loud he was quite handsome.

I raised an eyebrow at him, no sign of nervousness could be detected. He was talking to a queen, you'd expect that he would have even just the slightest nervousness that he'd mess something up.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you?" I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible but I found it quite hard. I'm not sure why, though.

"I can assure you I am older then you, a lot older." He said, the smirk returned to the corner of his lips.

"I'm 21, for your information." I straighten my back a little, just to show him that I have more power then him. I don't know why but I feel a little intimidated by him. Its not like he could over power me or something like that because I'm almost certain I am more powerful then him.

Suddenly I noticed he was dressed a little.. Strangely. I've never seen anyone wear clothes of those sort. Though I found it quite strange, I also found it interesting. He was wearing a strange long sleeve shirt of some sort and caramel-coloured pants with some sort of fabric twisting underneath his thighs onto the lower parts of his pants and they were a little ripped, and also he was not wearing any shoes. Which means he is definitely not royalty.

"Well I've been around for a long time, longer then you." He said, his voice deep and smooth.

I found it a little weird how no one notices that I'm talking to a white haired boy who is holding a stick- I mean a staff.

"How long?" I asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Umm, well, 300 hundred years give it or take." His smirk was gone and was replaced by an unsure smile.

My jaws nearly dropped. 300. Hundred. Years.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, feeling a little intimidated again.

"AHH YADADADADADA." A familiar voice started singing behind me.

I spun around and saw Olaf who was holding a stick and wearing a hat and.. sunglasses?

"Olaf, what are you doing?" I asked, seriously confused.

"SINGING!" Olaf exclaimed happily.

And then he started blabbing on about how singing is nice and singing is amazing, though I wasn't really listening.

Its not that I find Olaf boring or annoying or something of that sort but sometimes Olaf is just a little bit.. Whats the word? Hyper? Energetic? Mentally challenged?

I honestly don't know. I turned around but Jack wasn't there anymore.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, that boy was flying. My eyes were wide with shock and I didn't know how to respond.

He was smiling at me, not that intimidating smirk but an actual smile.

I have to admit, his smile was gorgeous. I felt the corner of my mouth curl into a smile as I looked into his icy blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

I shook the feeling off.

My heart was beating rapidly, and our distance were way out of my comfort zone.

"I-I should go." I said, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible but it was nearly impossible looking at his gorgeous blue eyes. What am I thinking? I am a queen! I cannot have these type of thoughts! They are highly inappropriate. A queen is only suppose to be focus on her own kingdom and not selfish thoughts like how gorgeous a boy (that is hundreds of years older then herself) is.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice was soft.

"Back to the palace." I said simply, trying my best to keep the conversation as short as possible. Though there is a longing feeling in my chest that is determined to keep the conversation going for as long as possible.

Oh no. This is worst then I thought.

I'm not suppose to have these feelings. I'm a queen for god's sake.

"Why?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together and a frown forming on his lips.

"Because, I have duties to fulfil." I stared at the ice beneath my feet.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a queen."

"Why?"

"Because-"

I looked up, the frown on his lips was replaced by a playful smirk. He was messing with me! How dare he!

I narrowed my eyes at him and massaged my temples, before I felt something cold splatter allover my face.

I slowly opened my eyes, every single person was staring at me with wide eyes and their jaws wide open. It felt like water but colder- I was hit by a snowball.

My first instinct was to throw one back immediately. But instead I just walked back to the palace. I must not act foolish in front of my citizens. I'll get my revenge later.

Hey, don't judge. I might be a queen and I have to _act _all elegant and those boring stuff but I still have my evil side that craves fun.

I wiped most of the snow off my face, but I knew there were still some left there. Instead of walking back to the palace though, I turned to Anna and said "show them to the guest bedrooms." And of course her replied was "pleasure!"

It was more of a chirp.

And with that, I decided that it was already a long day and I want to rest. I ignored the part of me that wanted to run back and throw a giant snowball at Jack Frost.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost's POV<p>

I'm not sure what time it is right now but I'm assuming its quite late judging from the dark sky outside the window.

I didn't feel sleepy at all, not to mention the fact that I don't actually need to sleep because I'm immortal. I was just lying around the unnecessarily large bed. I couldn't help but smile each time I think about Elsa. The way she acts all so polite and poised and elegant.

I honestly think that the whole queenly royal personality is all just an act. She looks more like that type of girl to have fun. I don't know why but when I first saw "her", I felt this weird feeling where the rest of the world wasn't there anymore, it was only me and the blonde beauty.

Her petite, also vivacious figure. Her light blonde hair tied into a side braid, her pale skin seemed to be glowing under the sunlight. And that blue dress that seemed to fit her body perfectly. This look suited her. Like no one else on earth could pull off this look. Although, she does look slightly older then me but I am no doubt older then her.

Okay, this is very unlike me. To think about a girl this way.

I shifted uncomfortably on the ridiculously large bed. My heart raced at the thought of Elsa.

Her perfect smile, her beautiful blue eyes, her dress that wrapped her petite form perfectly, her hair falling perfectly on her shoulders... The list goes on and on.

Elsa was just... Perfect.

Knowing I needed to shake these thoughts out of my head, I got up and ran my fingers through my hair (just to make sure it didn't look too horrifying). God I sound like a girl.

I decided to explore the castle. I really didn't feel like flying; There was no point in it.

Walking through the wide twisting hallways, I felt the urge to look behind every single door. I walked through the corridors, every single door identical to the last one. But there was one in particular that caught my eye, it was decorated with all shades of blue in the shape of diamonds.

I didn't know what I should do; Should I knock? There might be someone in there. Should I just barge in? It might be empty.

My heart started racing again.

After a few debates with my self, I settled for knocking, in case someone was in there.

I knocked a couple times before a feminine voice groaned behind the door.

The door slowly creaked open. Revealing a young woman dressed in a light blue nightgown that showed off her curves, her hair were a little bit messy and her icy blue eyes were boring into mine.

It was Elsa.

I can't believe a girl can look this good even though she was completely exhausted.

Elsa looked a little different though, her face free of any make up. Her hair flowed down below her chest. Her bangs were a little out of place. And her nightgown was really simple, light blue with a little bow tied around her stomach at the front, revealing her perfect curves. It fitted her perfectly.

I was speechless.

Her face expression told the tale. She was shocked.

"J-Jack?" Her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

I swallowed hard.

"Wha-What are you doing here? At the middle of the night?" She added the last part.

"I-I just w-"

God this was embarrassing, I wondered if she could hear my heart beat.

The words were still forming in my brain.

"You know what, I don't really care." She said, holding up her left index finger. Her head dropped slightly and her eyes were closed.

I was a little shocked by her response. The girl I met this morning was poised and elegant and had to listen to everything I say, whether she cared or not.

This could be Elsa's different side, the side no one (except maybe people who are immensely close to her) has ever seen.

I felt the left corner of my mouth tugging a little.

"You don't?" I asked. I decided since I'm here, I might have a little fun.

"I don't." Elsa said, her petite figure leaning against the door frame. Her eyes looked tired.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yes." She said simply, her eyes were closed.

"Are you really sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Her tone was completely the same.

"Are you really really sure?" I asked.

"Yes." A little annoyance could be detected in her tone.

"Are you really really really su-"

I felt something wet and cold slowly slipping off my face; I was hit by a snowball.

"Wha-Where did you even get a snowball?" I asked, my tone higher then I anticipated.

"Special abilities." She said as though she was bored.

"Really?" I asked, though I'd probably never admit it out loud, I was amazed.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes "that was revenge for this morning."

She smiled, standing up straight a bit.

I smirked.

"So, that whole elegant queenly thing is all an act?" I asked.

"I only met you today, Jack Frost, I don't exactly qualify you as trustworthy." The blonde said, one of her eyebrows were raised.

"Ouch, that hurts." I placed my hand on my chest.

She just giggled lightly. Her eyes darting to the left.

"I'll make you a deal, how about we be friends and I'll show you how to live your life." I said, a smirk plastered across my face.

"I don't think you're the type I'd befriend with." She said, her voice slow and steady.

"But you know people like me can always show you where the fun begins." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I know how to have fun!" Her tone was straight up defensive.

I chuckled at her reaction.

"Yeah but you have fun the innocent way, not my way." I smirked.

"I'm a queen, I have fun my own ways thank you very much." She said.

Determined to keep the conversation going, I said "are you sure?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll accept your offer."

"Great." Inside I was exploding with joy.

"Under one condition."

Her expression instantly changed into a serious one.

"We will not hurt anyone, especially Anna and Olaf." She said, her voice was steady, her head held up high, her back straight; She went back to looking poised and elegant and all together boring.

"Fine." I groaned, dragging the i.

"Then its I deal." She said, her body relaxing and grinning.

"Great." A smile plastered across my face.


End file.
